


Until the dawn

by Vitavili



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - servant/master, Bathing, Blood Drinking, First Kiss, First Time Bottoming, Kissing, M/M, Master/Servant, Skating, Smut, Vampire AU, VictUuri, a litte bit of angst, cutie ending tho, master - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitavili/pseuds/Vitavili
Summary: In this world, pureblood vampires don’t have a lot of laws… but there is one that no one hasn't broken for almost IX centuries.If dying human drinks pureblood’s vampire’s blood, they become connected for a lifetime. From that moment when that blood touches human’s lips, there is no way back.1) This will turn him into Zero (half human; half vampire);2) He will have to drink pureblood’s blood regularly;3) Pureblood’s vampire’s soul will always belong to that Zero;For over than IX centuries this connection between human and vampire is strictly forbidden. Human is just a toy. Human is a servant. Human is just a blood bank.There is no love between vampire and human.Love is weakness and vampires are above that.This work is Phichit's fanfic about Victuuri (we all know that he is writing them :3) written as Birthday Present for Yuuri <3Originally posted as chapter 50 ofUnbroken Heartseries or  chapter 10 ofBehind us





	

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this chapter also as separated work... because why not. And it's totally different from the main story of my series. So ^_^ <3
> 
> For those who will read,  
> Enjoy <3  
> Bye-Bye <3

Author: Lord_Phichit (owner)  
Published: **2021, November 30.**  
Characters: Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, Otabek Altin, Yurio Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont, Makkachin, OC.  
Tags: AU; Vampire AU; Master/Servant AU; Master; Servant.

* * *

 

**Until the dawn**

* * *

In this world, pureblood vampires don’t have a lot of laws… but there is one that no one hasn't broken for almost IX centuries.

 

If dying human drinks pureblood’s vampire’s blood, they become connected for a lifetime. From that moment when that blood touches human’s lips, there is no way back.

 

1) This will turn him into Zero (half human; half vampire);

2) He will have to drink pureblood’s blood regularly;

3) Pureblood’s vampire’s soul will always belong to that Zero;

For over than IX centuries this connection between human and vampire is strictly forbidden. Human is just a toy. Human is a servant. Human is just a blood bank.

 

There is no love between vampire and human.

Love is weakness and vampires are above that.

 

 

 

Actually, everyone forgot about this law because today everything is different. Humans are almost instinct, vampires are drinking synthetic blood which was invented by scientists about two centuries ago. There just around 100 pureblood vampires left and they are the only ones who gets to taste real human’s blood. There are few towns where humans are still living in, they have to donate blood every four months and for that, they get food, job, clothes… actually, everything they need. We can almost say that those humans that are leaving really well. Most of them have good houses and families they are living in peace. There are also the chosen ones which are grown exactly for one reason – to serve for purebloods. All their life they learn how to be a good servant and then when the time comes, their Masters comes to pick them up. Those who have heard about it says that servants usually have really wonderful life, living in big castles and having around everything they need. But just true servants knows the price they have pay to for this luxury. When they turn 30 years old, servants can go back to their families. Some of them choose to go back, some of them stay to live in the castle. But those who come back never talks about their life with purebloods, girls or boys it doesn’t matter, they all have some kind of secret that they can’t tell. So nobody actually knows what’s happening. And nobody knows how chosen ones are picked.

 

Yuuri wasn’t a chosen one. He was the simplest 23 year old man of all. He was living with his family in a house far away from the city center and his parents were in charge of hot springs. Yuuri really loved his family and he was kind of happy about his life, it was peaceful and calm most of the time. To be honest, the only thing he didn’t like was blood donations, it always made him anxious, but he knew that it’s a part of this life and there is nothing to be done. Well, he always thought that it’s better to give your blood than to be a servant. Actually, his town was small so they didn’t have a lot of servants, there were some chosen ones but usually, nobody came here to pick them. If until the age of 24 no one comes to pick the chosen one he/she can start living a normal life with their family. From this town, Yuuri knew just one boy who was picked and it was about 4 or 5 years ago. Soooo… purebloods don’t like small towns.

 

“I heard that tomorrow he is coming in this town to pick a servant….” Yuuri just entered the hot springs carrying clean towels when he heard two boys speaking.

 

“Who he? Don’t tell me… that those gossips are true….”

 

“Yes… Victor Nikiforov is coming to our town. Can you even-“

 

After hearing this all towels fell from Yuuri’s hands. Victor? Is Victor coming here to pick a servant for himself? Victor Nikiforov has the oldest bloodline of all, he was a walking legend, for Yuuri he was a God. And not because he was a pureblood. Victor was so much more… since Yuuri was a little boy he heard stories about this strong vampire who has the kindest heart of all. Just because of Victor humans still exists and has such a great life, he was protecting everyone and his word in this world was the last. But not just that… some of the purebloods had abilities and Victor was one of them. He was able to control ice. Not just control it, but also create it with his hands. Yuuri saw on television and in the newspaper that this pureblood also has blue eyes and they were like ice, so captivating… that gaze even through the screen was able to make him blush so hard. Yuuri knew about him almost everything, he even had some posters under his bed. Victor loved skating… and he was amazing in this. His jumps were so high and so beautiful, he was living through every emotion with his every move. Yuuri fell in love with this pureblood vampire already long ago, but he wasn’t the only one. It’s impossible not to love Victor even if Yuuri knew that vampires can’t really love because they don’t have such feeling. But sometimes while watching Victor Yuuri could feel that this pureblood is different. Victor, of course, was looking like a perfect model or God, but he actually was so much older than Yuuri… and he never had a servant before. He never had a wife or children just little brother. But now…. Now he decided to pick one? Here? Why? Why now? And why… Does it hurt a little bit? It was the first time in Yuuri’s life when he was really sad that he is not a chosen one. Not because he would like to live in the castle, but just to see Victor… one time… for real, would be enough. After hearing those boys talking Yuuri ran to his room and closed the door. If not that blood donation he has tomorrow he would lock himself up for a week.

 

When next morning his sister knocked on the door, Yuuri didn’t have another choice just to come out. All the way to the city center he was feeling more and more nervous, actually he didn’t have any idea when Victor is coming today so maybe they won’t meet, but still just thinking that Victor will be walking here made Yuuri so anxious, that he had to hide his trembling hands in coat pockets because de didn’t want her to see it.

 

“What gotten into you, today? You look like you have seen a ghost or something.” She finally asked when they entered the blood bank center. It’s only Yuuri and his sister who had to give blood now because their parents already turned 50 so they didn’t have to do it anymore.

 

“Victor is coming here….” He murmured silently and sister raised her brow, she knew well Yuuri’s feeling towards this pureblood vampire. After hearing this she sighed and nodded few times, she may have guessed already.

 

“It’s not like his coming to our place or someth-“ they both froze when they entered the big hallway, there were a standing five people three girls and two boys, all of them around 18 years old. The chosen ones… it was visible right away, they all were wearing really good and expensive clothes and all had that expression in their face... like confidence… it’s the main thing you should have to be a good servant. And this is the main thing that Yuuri didn’t have. They were standing in line, waiting for somebody and Yuuri with his sister somehow couldn’t move further, they had to go to the stairs, but for that, they need to cross all the hallway and this strange silence didn’t let him do that, so they somehow were standing next to the chosen ones. They could be a part of them, but actually, they were so different, even from their faces.

 

“Let’s go… we will come later.” sister grabbed Yuuri’s hand, but it was already too late. Yuuri heard that voice and he wasn’t able to do anything just stare at that side where it was coming from.

 

“Do I really have to pick one? I was living quite well without a servant until now. We were traveling all around searching for something tha-“ this voice reached Yuuri’s ears and his heart in chest started beating so fast. He can’t move right now… just one second and he will see him, at last. For real.

 

“Oh, come on, Vitya. Just pick one. You see how much your brother has changed after getting a servant?” another voice spoke and Yuuri heard him before. It was Christophe Giacometti, not a pureblood, but he was the best friends with Victor already for a long time.

 

“Why we are talking about Yurio again? Aaaaaaaah, you are all just crazy…” Yuuri never thought that Victor can speak so casually, when he was talking in television he always had that confidence and he was sure about his words, but somehow Yuuri felt that now Victor is feeling really lost.

 

And finally, they came out. If Yuuri’s heart was beating like crazy before so now it froze at the same time after seeing Victor for the first time alive. Looking at his photos or on television, Yuuri always thought that he is perfect in every way, but… obviously, he was blind because Victor in real life was just something unexplainable breathtaking. Everything from his silver hair until stretched back was more like from a fairytale, not a real life. Yuuri just couldn’t look down, even if he knew that looking straight at pureblood’s eyes is a totally forbidden thing and it’s almost impossible to look at them because usually, their gaze is just too strong for humans. Victor looked at the line with all those people stopping at each for a few second. All chosen ones bowed for him and Christopher who was going right next to Victor was speaking about all of them non-stop, saying why Victor should pick one or another. Victor was standing almost for one minute in front of one girl and Christophe was already shouting something like “Finally”, but then he suddenly moved and Yuuri understood that Victor was just teasing his friend. Yuuri and his sister weren’t the chosen ones, but both vampires still came to them, Yuuri’s sister bowed to Victor when he looked at her, but Yuuri didn’t. Even when Victor stopped right in front of him he still was looking right into his eyes. This color of the sky… or of the ice…. It was so amazing and his face is so close now, every perfect feature of his was reachable with a hand.

 

“How dare he to stare like this…” Chris opened his mouth from astonishment, but he wasn’t angry just really surprised. Yuuri also didn’t know how he does that, just… something in his heart gave this feeling that he can’t let his eyes down. Especially when Victor slowly raised his hand and touched Yuuri’s chin, the boy started blushing right away, Victor's hands were cold but at the same moment so soft, the heat from the spot where Victor touched was going down. After about one minute of real eye contact even Yuuri couldn’t bare it, he felt tears in his eyes and he quickly moved his head down. Victor let down his hand looking how Yuuri is breathing fast, his mouth covered with palm.

 

“I want him.” He said and looked at the manager, all the time he was standing right behind vampires, but invisible for others. Because how can you see a human when there is a vampire standing in front of you?

 

“I am… sorry… but he is not a chosen one.” The manager started murmuring something, looking at papers, his hands were trembling. Like it was said before it’s rare for pureblood to come in this town, for this manager it was the first time. Victor didn’t answer anything to him, but Chris sighed.

 

“Are you deaf? Victor said that he wants this one, who cares he is a chosen one or not. Prepare the papers.” After hearing this manager starting nodding really fast and quickly walked from the hallway. At that time Victor leaned forward to Yuuri, who was still standing there looking down trying to calm down his heart. This mission became impossible when he felt cold lips on his ear.

 

“Go home and pack your things… I will come to get you in an hour.” His silent voice sweet was like an order to Yuuri. The order that he can’t disobey. It’s impossible to do this, even if you don’t want to listen and you don’t want to hear, a pureblood’s orders are supreme. Then Victor walked away together with Chris and everyone here looked at Yuuri with the same look. Either he is really lucky, either he doesn't have luck at all.

 

Yuuri doesn’t remember clearly how he got back home or how he packed all his things. He wasn’t really thinking, just following the order, his heart and his mind were still in that hallway together with Victor it was too hard to believe that everything has turned this way. He wasn’t a chosen one, but he was picked by the most powerful vampire of all and that will be a huge scandal, Yuuri was sure about that. But it’s Victor Nikiforov… he always does what he wants. And now he chose Yuuri for some unknown reason. Why? Is it because Yuuri couldn’t take eyes down from this pureblood? Actually, for this action he could have even be imprisoned... but instead of this, he was awarded. Yuuri’s mother was crying in a hallway and father tried not to show any emotions it will be hard for them because Yuuri was helping a lot in hot springs and now his sister will have to do all the work. As for her, after they came back from blood bank she told everything to parents but didn’t say a word to Yuuri. She was a little bit mad, that Yuuri just didn’t go with her back and now this happened.

 

“What a nice place! We will definitely come here sometime!” Four of them heard the voice next to the door, but it wasn’t the voice that Yuuri waited for. It was Christophe looking around as it was the first time he sees hot springs. “Yuuri, let’s go.” When hearing this Yuuri’s mother started crying even more, Christophe looked at her and sighed, he had a little bit more feelings than pureblood vampires because his bloodline was mixed with the human race. “Don’t worry, Yuuri will visit you, maybe not every week because it’s a long way, but…” After hearing this everyone just froze. That’s something new, since when they let servants come back home to visit their families? It seems that Yuuri will learn a lot of new things there. After saying goodbye for now to his family, Yuuri sat in the car.

 

“Where is Victor?” it was actually his first words and they made Christophe open his mouth again. This kid is just full of surprises. But Chris already warned Victor that he will have trouble with Yuuri. Yuuri wasn’t raised to be a servant… he doesn’t know anything at all.

 

“First of all, for you, it’s Master not Victor.” When Yuuri suddenly blushed after that and turned his head down, Christophe finally saw that obedience he wanted to see, maybe it’s not that bad after all. “Second, don’t ever ask where he is or what he is doing. It’s none of your business, when he needs you, you will be called. Until then you are free to do what you want. The only thing, that you can’t leave the castle. God… there are so many things you don’t know… It’s good that Victor’s brother also has a servant, he will teach you some things.” Christophe yawned and closed his eyes. It was still morning, so usually, at this time vampires are going to sleep. For vampire the day is the night, so that means that Yuuri will also have to start living like this.

 

“Is Vic- Master will be waiting at home?” Yuuri asked again because now when they finally left the city he suddenly thought that he has thousands of questions. And main of them was, where Victor location… or Master… it doesn’t matter how you call him. But the fact that he is not here was sad.

 

“I said… no questions.” Even if Christophe is not a pureblood, still his voice made Yuuri shut up completely. He was left there with million questions with no answers and without Victor.

 

 

 

The house was really far away, after traveling by car they had to take a plane and Yuuri just lost how many hours they were going. Few times they gave him something to eat and that was really delicious, not something that you can get every day. But it’s normal that he is getting a little bit anxious, right? Just this morning (or not even this already) they took him from home and now he is flying in totally unknown place to be a servant of Victor Nikiforov who is not actually here with him, and Yuuri even didn’t have a clue what it means to be a servant. Like… bringing him breakfast or helping to take a bath? It was a trip full of silence, but after finally the plane landed and they again sat in the car Yuuri saw a city that he has never seen before. It was amazing, with huge skyscrapers and lots of lights, so stunning. As it was night time city was full of people, full of life. It was a vampire city, the big one that humans will never have. Even if Yuuri haven’t slept at all he just couldn’t feel sleepy after seeing this. Maybe he can go far walk here one day? Maybe his house is in the center? But they just passed through and entered dark woods, since it was too dark for Yuuri’s eyes for more than an hour he couldn’t see almost anything just shadows when suddenly he saw bright lights in front of him. It was a huge house… almost like a castle, he just has seen this in books, not in real life. The lights were everywhere not just on enormous gates but also illuminating a huge garden, everything was so beautiful that Yuuri could just stare with opened mouth. He even didn’t feel when they stopped. Someone opened the door for Christophe and then for Yuuri, he got out and saw a man in front of him. It was a butler. Usually, there are a lot of butlers and maids in the pureblood's house they help to look after everything, it’s not a servant’s work. Yuuri didn’t have a clue what servants are doing. Butler took his luggage out of the trunk and Yuuri followed Christophe who climbed the stairs and entered the building when another butler has opened the door for him.

 

“Oh, here it is. Good job, I brought you a newbie here. He wasn’t raised as a servant so he doesn’t have clue what to do. You will have to help him. I am sooooo tired, it’s the middle of the day, but I will just take a nap.” Christophe started speaking with someone, but Yuuri didn’t saw with whom because at that moment he was looking around with wide eyes, trying to convince himself that what he is seeing is a real thing. How much did they pay for this? It’s just….

 

“I understand, I will do my best.” That voice answered and just then Yuuri recognized it. It just can’t be true. He quickly looked at the man in front of him. Christophe was already gone somewhere.

 

“Otabek???” This day is just full of surprises. Remember about that chosen one from Yuuri’s city which was picked 4 or 5 years ago? So yes, it was Otabek. It’s just… incredible. Yuuri went together with him to school, he thought that he will never see Otabek again. And here he is. Actually, different. He has matured a lot and also he wasn’t wearing a costume like butlers or maids, he was with casual clothes. Like he would be one of them…

 

“Yuuri… that’s a surprise.” His face wasn’t surprised at all. “I never thought that I will meet you here again. Follow me… Albert already has taken your luggage to your room.” Every second Yuuri was getting more and more questions about everything, but he just doesn’t know where to start.

 

“Who is Albert? And where am I? What are you doing here?” Otabek is not a vampire, he can’t shut up Yuuri. So he has to ask every question which was bothering him from the start. Now they were in some sort of corridor and they already have turned at least three times. Yuuri started thinking that he will never find the way out from here.

 

“Albert is the main butler here. And I am a servant, like you from now on.” At least he answered two questions from three, but it’s still not enough. Otabek suddenly stopped in front of the door and opened it, then turned on the light. “This will be your room. Victor’s room is on the second floor.” Yuuri entered the room and still after seeing that everything here is just mind blowing he couldn’t believe that this room is like 7 times bigger than the one he had at home. His luggage was already here, standing next to the king size bed. That’s really just too much space.

 

“Why… you can call him Victor and I have to call him Master?” of course this question it’s not the main one, but after hearing how Otabek speaks about Victor, Yuuri just had to ask. His head started feeling dizzy after everything and after this long trip.

 

“Because he is your Master, not mine. Usually, butlers and maids call him by the last name, but there are some who can call him Victor. I am one of them.” When he explained it sounded logic, so the closest people can call him by name. Will he let Yuuri do that? “I have to go now, tomorrow after the breakfast I will explain to you everything you need to know. Actually, it’s not that hard. Don’t worry.” Otabek gave a little smile for Yuuri and then closed the door.

 

“I was searching for you! Where have you been?” the strong voice Yuuri suddenly heard behind the door was unknown.

 

“I am sorry, Master. I just showed Victor’s servant his room.” He answered and Yuuri froze. It’s Otabek's Master… he started wondering how he looks like. But Yuuri understood this faster than he heard again that strong voice. Oh my…

 

“My big brother is going insane. He picked that pig who is not even a servant… whatever, it’s his problem now. Come here…” after this, they walked away but Yuuri still was frozen. It’s Victor’s little brother Yurio. Everyone knew that actually Yurio’s and Victor’s mother is not the same, but they were still close and even living together. Otabek…

 

Even after he unpacked his luggage, took a shower (the bathroom was amazing) and went to the bed, Yuuri couldn’t fall asleep. His eyes were heavy and he felt sleepy yet there was still so many things that he didn’t know about. And where is Victor, why he didn’t come as he said that he will? Poor Yuuri just couldn’t find peace in this place so far away from home, he felt cold, sad and lonely.

 

Somehow he was able to fall asleep in the end, but still, when next morning Otabek came to wake him up, Yuuri was feeling half dead. It was already evening again, so he has slept all the night and day, must have been because of the time zones. It’s still hard to believe that night from now on will be the day, will he ever sees the sun again? Otabek opened heavy curtains and just then Yuuri saw that there is a huge window in his room. Other servant started explaining things right away, first of all about the clothes, that they can be casual, but they have to be expressive because servant also represents his master. As Yuuri’s master was Victor, he has to think a lot about what he wears, then he was talking about food, that Yuuri must eat and drink just healthy things, also about sports that body also must be in shape, Otabek showed around, showed where the kitchen is where Yuuri can get food, there was working super sweet chief Phichit with his assistant Seung-Gil, Yuuri thought right away that they can become friends, after seeing where Victor’s room is they walked into the garden and Otabek explained simple rules, like... Yuuri always has to come when Victor asks, he can't go to the city without Victor knowing this and a lot of other things after which Yuuri still couldn’t understand what’s the real reason why he is here. It sounded like he will be like a pet… or maybe a friend but with a lot of limits. Like for example, Master always has to know where he is, but he can’t ask Master about his plans? Why?

 

“Why they need servants...? What’s the real purpose?” Yuuri finally asked the main question, the secret that only servant can know and nobody else. Finally… after everything, he will hear the answer. Otabek raised his brow and then slowly unbuttoned the first button of the shirt and showed Yuuri his neck.

 

“For blood, of course.” Yuuri covered his mouth when he saw the bite mark left by vampire's fangs on Otabek’s neck. What the hell? That’s the real reason why they need servants? Do they need fresh blood? Walking blood bank?? That’s the reason why they are donating blood regularly and it’s still not enough? They still want more and this time they are even torturing people? It’s just so sick…. That’s the reason why Victor didn’t want to have a servant before, right? But he saw Yuuri… and now… what will happen now?

 

“You can't run away… he already chose you. So just deal with it.” Otabek hid the mark and sighed. “Listen… there is not just this… but it’s something that I can't explain with words. From that moment when Master chose you… you can’t live without him. One day you will beg for him to drink your blood.” Yuuri couldn’t believe what Otabek is saying. What can't he explain in words? That vampires can manipulate people? Yuuri knew himself that he can’t run away, but now he wasn’t sure if he wants to see Victor. So that what it was all about… blood. Did Victor liked his smell or what? Yuuri ran back to the house and he saw a blond man with green eyes, it’s Yurio, Yuuri has seen him on television few times. He must be searching for Otabek again, he wanted to say something but Yuuri didn’t give him a chance.

 

One week passed and nothing happened, Otabek time to time was teaching Yuuri how to act in front of the Master, few times Yuuri even saw how Otabek is acting next to Yurio. Somehow Otabek was feeling really free next to him and for one moment Yuuri even thought that they look like lovers, but he knew that it’s impossible. Vampires don’t love humans, they don’t love at all. Most of the time Yuuri was spending in the kitchen together with Phichit who was a really funny guy, it’s hard to say the same about Seung-Gil, but at least he didn’t hate Yuuri. Just here Yuuri tried everything that he never thought that he will eat in his life and everything made by this chief was really delicious. Phichit loved talking and they both could chat about everything, Yuuri actually started feeling pretty good here, but he was still thinking about Victor most of the time. But as life was going here calm he felt relaxed. Until that day when two weeks after his arrival here Albert entered the kitchen.

 

“Yuuri, Victor is asking you to come.” At the time Yuuri was helping Phichit to cook dinner and after these words, he froze holding a potato in his hand. Oh. So this day came. Somehow now it feels too fast. But he doesn’t have a choice, does he? Yuuri looked at his new friends and then washed his hands and started walking, somehow his legs felt so heavy but he knew where Victor’s room is really well, that he could even reach it with his eyes closed. Yuuri took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

 

 

“Come in, Yuuri.” The sweet voice answered and for the first time, he entered Victor’s room. As he imagined it was just simply royal, everything including the bed which was two times bigger than his and that huge window from where you could see the whole garden. As it was around 2 a.m. the middle of the day (or night) Yuuri could see how lights are playing with the shadows in the garden.

 

“Master.” He bowed to Victor after closing the door and just after the first word he is already feeling nervous, his heart was jumping in his chest so hard. When he looked at Victor again, Yuuri couldn’t understand why he was looking so sad, as he was disappointed about something. But he didn’t do anything wrong, right? Suddenly Yuuri saw a big poodle, he was behind the bed, so that's why before Yuuri couldn’t see him. The big and beautiful dog ran to greet him. Otabek never said anything about dogs, can Yuuri rub his head? Well, Yuuri just couldn’t hold back, so he did it that way making poodle super happy, he tried to jump on Yuuri.

 

“That’s strange… Usually, Makkachin doesn’t like new people too much.” Victor spoke but he didn’t seem mad, actually, he was smiling looking how his dog is happy about the servant. But Yuuri is not here because of that. Should he take off his shirt or give him a wrist or what. Victor came closer, now he was standing just and inch from Yuuri. “Don’t lower your head… look me in the eyes, like you did when we first met.” What? It’s not what Otabek told him to do. Yuuri saw that Otabek is always looking at Yurio's eyes, but he told that servants can’t do that. But Victor asked and Yuuri, of course, did it. It feels so good to see this blue sky again, it’s so bright… After seeing this Yuuri’s anxiety was gone. It doesn't matter what Victor will ask him to do, even if he wants to drink all Yuuri’s blood. It’s alright… but not because Victor is his Master, but because Yuuri really loved him. How could he start feeling doubts about that? He loved him from the first time he saw Victor on television. And everyone can say that it’s a nonsense, but Yuuri knows the truth it was a real love. Only Yuuri could see that Victor is not just a simple vampire. “Will you read a book for me?” Yuuri was actually getting ready to ask the question about drinking blood but this question almost made him start laughing.

 

“Wha-“

 

“Book. Will you?” Victor stepped back and sat on the couch. Next to it, there was a bunch of books. That’s a strange request. But of course… he will read it. Yuuri walked and sat next to Victor, he gave him the first book from the top and Yuuri opened it.

 

“So… I just have to read it out loud?” he asked just making sure that he didn’t misunderstand the order. Maybe there was a secret meaning of this. But after Victor nodded Yuuri just started reading, it was a bit embarrassing at first, but then the story got really interesting so he just started enjoying it. After a few chapters, Yuuri suddenly stopped when Victor laid his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri started feeling how his face on that side is burning.

 

“Ma-master…?” Yuuri asked, but Victor just showed with his hand to continue reading. Poodle also was lying next to the couch and it could really look like a cute family portrait. Yuuri didn’t know how many hours he was sitting like this reading a book for his God, still in his heart feeling like everything here it’s just a wonderful dream.

 

“Vitya! Did you ask about the cat??!!” Somebody opened the door not even bothering to knock first. It was Yurio standing there and poor Yuuri after seeing this flinched and book fell on the ground. Behind him, Otabek was standing. Victor lazily lifted his head from Yuuri’s shoulder and sighed not paying too much attention to his little brother right now, he leaned forward and touched Yuuri ear with his lips. Like the first time.

 

“Come again tomorrow after the breakfast… please.” It wasn’t an order it was a request and Yuuri nodded, he also wanted to come here again. Or even not to leave, but Yurio was still standing with eyes pointed at his brother so Yuuri just quickly picked up the book, bowed for Victor and ran out. Just after few moments, he saw that poodle also came with him.

“Oh… Makkachin, go back to Victor.” He said his name because here nobody could hear him anyway, but Makka didn’t listen, he followed Yuuri back to his room as he wanted to make sure that he will come back safe and then turned around. That’s a really cute dog… That night was the first when Yuuri went to sleep not just thinking about Victor but also feeling his lips. His ear was heating.

 

Yuuri’s love started growing up even faster and faster every day. There is no way he could possibly stop it. Life with Victor was like a huge roller-coaster of emotions and all of them were somehow connected to happiness. After few days of reading a book for him, Victor already laid his head on Yuuri’s lap and he was able to touch those silver hair, at first he got scared that Victor will push him away, but no, he just closed those pure eyes and smiled. Victor’s smile was magical indeed, he was smiling for Yuuri all the time even when he was looking tired, but Yuuri wasn’t so brave to ask why sometimes he comes back home after few days with those sad eyes and no matter what, they are always shining after seeing his servant. Victor was mysterious and intimidating but at the same time so kind and warm, even if he had a power of controlling ice but he wasn’t like it at all. Victor was shining sunny type, but Yuuri didn’t have an idea why. Is Victor like this just next to Yuuri or in front of everyone? When Victor was at home they were always together, most of the time just talking while walking in the garden, one time Victor even asked Yuuri to tell about human life, he was quite interested because he grew up and lived among vampires so he never imagined how life out there is. Yuuri told him and the only thing that really surprised Victor was that humans are able to feel so many emotions at the same time. But when he asked what Yuuri is feeling right now, the boy wasn’t able to answer clearly and thank you God that moment somebody called for Victor. Saved. How can he tell him? It’s impossible, it’s forbidden Victor wouldn’t understand – that what scared Yuuri the most. Victor also loved to watch how Yuuri is eating, as a pureblood vampire he wasn’t eating human food at all and actually… he never asked to drink Yuuri’s blood. Maybe it’s not good enough for him? Maybe the chosen ones have some rare blood types or something… these question was disturbing Yuuri so much, but at the same time, he couldn’t understand why he is thinking about this, after all, in the first place Yuuri didn’t want to be a walking blood bank for Victor. But if he would have asked… of course… that’s not even a question. The heart is beating so fast when you are in love, that’s what was happening to Yuuri… that blushing in front of Victor didn’t stop even after one month. And the anxiety inside of him was getting stronger: if it’s not because of blood then how long Victor will keep him? Until he will get bored? He said that he never needed a servant before. So then why? Usually, Yuuri wasn’t thinking about this because he didn’t have time for similar thoughts… but when Victor was away for some reasons he couldn’t stop thinking. Just Makkachin was able to calm him down. When Victor was away Makka loved sleeping at Yuuri’s room. So the time was going sometimes really fast (when he was with Victor) but sometimes really slow. And today it was the day when it was slow like never before… Victor was gone already for a few days and Yuuri was even counting the hours. He didn’t know when Victor comes back… but he misses that man with every inch of his body.

 

 

“Vitya… I can’t believe that you were so reckless…” Yuuri was in the hallway just after a walk with Makkachin when suddenly Albert opened the door and Victor came in together with Chris. Yuuri didn’t expect this because it was around 10 a.m. the time when they are going to sleep, usually, Victor comes back at the daytime.

 

“I am alright… it’s nothing.” Yuuri saw him and those words he heard from Chris made him look at Victor so closely. Victor was holding on his right side and Yuuri saw blood. At that moment he just almost fell from the stairs. It’s almost impossible to hurt a pureblood vampire… who was able to do that? How?

 

“Master!!” Yuuri jumped down and ran right into Victor, Victor caught him with his free arm. Yuuri hugged him really hard like always after seeing him, but it was the first time when Victor kissed his hair. The kiss was quick and almost invisible but it was real, Yuuri felt it. He wanted to ask so much what happened… but he can’t ask questions… he can’t.

 

“You see Victor, it’s good that someone is waiting for you. Now let’s get you to bed I will call Amara to help you.” Chris sighed and looked around searching for at least one maid, but Victor shook his head and took one of Yuuri’s hands into his.

 

“Yuuri will help me. Goodnight.” He left Chris with a surprised face and they together went to Victor’s bedroom. Yuuri had to bit his lip so hard in order not to start asking questions or shouting. He wanted to take off Victor’s clothes as fast as he can, to see how bad he is hurt. He was so worried that Yuuri not even thought how he will react after seeing Victor’s naked body for the first time. Everything was alright at first, they went to the bathroom, then Yuuri helped Victor to take off the coat, but when Yuuri started unbuttoning Victor’s shirt he saw that his hands are trembling so much. Victor had such a perfect skin and those abs… really. Really? Yuuri blushed so hard when Victor took off the shirt and his cute servant got a full view of that body. “You see, it’s just a scratch.” To be honest, until Victor spoke about the wound Yuuri was still staring at those abs, but he just woke up and now gave a full attention to that bloody place. He is right… oh, thank you God. It wasn’t bleeding anymore, purebloods wounds heal really quickly, but Yuuri thought that it should have been fully healed by now… that means that Victor is thirsty. Really, his face was a little bit more pale than always. Yuuri helped him to clean the blood from the skin and after Victor went to the bedroom he picked up dirty clothes, he will bring them for cleaning. When Yuuri entered the bedroom Victor was already lying in bed, as his pants and underwear were lying on the ground Yuuri understood that under that blanket he is fully naked. Oh my… Yuuri has never stayed at Victor’s bedroom for so long, he always goes back to his room around 8 a.m.

 

“Good-nig-ht, Master…” he whispered before leaving, trying to hide his red face by lowering head, but Victor's eyes were just too good.

 

“Drop those clothes and come here…” Yuuri did that right away, he climbed on the bed and kneeled next to the Victor. Really… why this bed must be so big… “Stay with me for a bit…” when Victor asked, it sounded like a really innocent request but for Yuuri who was totally in love with this man, it was just too much. But he listened, after laying next to Victor he sighed, his face was so close. Yuuri turned his head for a bit and he was able to count Victor's eyelashes. Victor was lying with closed eyes, beautiful like never. And his lips were a little bit opened, Yuuri has never watched him from so close before so it was the first time he saw Victor’s fangs. Are they real? Are they sharp? What is the feeling when they are under the skin? Yuuri leaned a little bit forward because he suddenly became so interested in seeing them and at the same moment Victor opened his eyes.

 

“You have never drunk my blood…” that wasn’t a question it was a fact and Yuuri didn’t plan to say this, but this sentence just slipped out from his mouth. Their eyes met and for one second Yuuri got scared that Victor will push him away, but he just softly smiled.

 

”You want that?” he asked and that was really strange because Yuuri was told that his opinion doesn’t have any power here.

 

“Who cares?” Yuuri answered silently, but somehow he started feeling twitching inside his throat.

 

“I do. I care what you want.” Victor’s voice made Yuuri want to say so much what he feels towards this vampire. Because it’s like… his God just said that he cares about Yuuri… he really cares. But Yuuri can’t. He can’t ask him anything, he doesn’t know real Victor at all. Yuuri can’t help him, but he… only he can make Victor feel better.

 

“And… and I care about you.” It was hard for him to speak because their faces were so close to each other, Yuuri’s lips were almost touching Victor’s cheek. If only he could lean a little bit forward and kiss it. “I am… useless to you… I can’t protect you… and I don’t know anything about you. But you chose me, right? And I am here for you… and you are thirsty… so… ple-se…Master… let me help you.” Once he started speaking words just came out and even if Yuuri didn’t say what he really feels, his voice was more than enough. If only Victor could feel this. But Otabek was right about one thing… now Yuuri is begging, begging for Victor to drink his blood.

 

Victor was listening in silence and his eyes were running through Yuuri’s face, he was trying to figure out if the boy is saying the truth or it’s because he can’t resist those charms of the purebloods. Victor never drank Yuuri’s blood not because he didn’t want to do that, he just didn't want to cause him pain. From that second when their eyes met in the blood bank hallway Victor wanted to protect Yuuri so much, he wanted to be by this human's side and that feeling was new for Victor, he has never felt it before and he didn’t know what that means. But from that moment he can’t imagine his day without Yuuri around, he is always trying to get back home as soon as he can, in order to be with Yuuri. And because of that he even got hurt this time… like Chris said, Victor was really reckless. But he never thought that after almost two hundred years of his life in that small city he will find someone like Yuuri. Someone who will make him feel what he never felt before. This boy doesn’t know what he is talking about… Yuuri is not useless… even if he is not strong, but he already does everything for Victor, just being with Yuuri is enough for him. But it’s true… he doesn’t know anything about Victor, it’s like he is afraid to ask. First Victor was sure that Yuuri will be different because he wasn’t raised to be servant… but it seems that Yuuri learns really fast and that’s a little bit sad. That’s right, Victor chose him… but not for his blood. Usually, the chosen one are picked by their blood type, they need to have a rare one but Yuuri had A… so it’s nothing special. That was a proof that Victor doesn’t care about his blood. Another truth, indeed Victor is really thirsty he hasn't drunk blood for almost a week and now Yuuri is so close that Victor can almost hear how blood is running through Yuuri’s veins. First of all, he wanted to say no, but when Yuuri started to beg… something inside creaked. Why Victor can’t resist him? Victor quickly grabbed Yuuri's hair with one hand and with another hugged him.

 

“Master…” Yuuri let the silent moan from his mouth, Victor was holding him a little bit rough, but it didn’t hurt so much. He is ready for the pain which is coming… he is really ready. Or not. Yuuri didn’t know, his heart was beating fast and almost painfully, but he was sure. He wants that. When Victor’s lips touched Yuuri’s throat his body started trembling. Hurry… hurry… “Aaahh….” That sound he let out from his lips when finally with quick bit Victor’s fangs were under Yuuri’s skin, actually, was not from pain. He thought that it will hurt, but as soon as it happened Yuuri’s head started feeling dizzy and his whole body feeling strange. It feels good… Chills ran down Yuuri’s spine and he moaned from the pleasure and then one hand he put under the blanket and touched naked Victor’s skin. Why his body is feeling so strange? So hot… he doesn’t want Victor to stop doing that… like ever. Don’t stop. Don’t. But he did, and the only one painful moment of this was when Victor pulled out the fangs, then it started to hurt a little bit. Yuuri was still holding hand on Victor’s chest and now fingers were trembling.

 

“How are you feeling?” Victor silently asked. He would never ask something like that, but it’s the first time when this vampire was so surprised. Victor didn’t have his favorite type of blood, but like the royal one he drinks just AB, of course, he has tried all of them, but A was nothing special at least he thought like this until this moment. Why this boy makes him feel something that he never felt? The taste of his blood was different… it’s impossible to explain what Victor felt while drinking it, but it was almost impossible to stop. It was like… he was spreading inside some warm feeling… so good… unknown, but it was breaking the ice inside him.

 

“It felt so good, Master… why… why did you stop?” Yuuri raised his head a little bit and after seeing that Victor is surprised he understood that he said something wrong. “It shouldn’t have felt good?” Yuuri blinked a few times. His body was still hot and breathing so fast, but now he was also surprised. Why Yuuri felt so good? He couldn’t understand. But it doesn’t matter, right?

 

“No… actually you should have felt pain… but for some reason, you didn’t?” Victor looked at Yuuri’s eyes and saw that boy is also surprised by this. It just means that Victor wasn’t wrong, they have to be together. “And of course I stopped, I don’t want you to faint here.” Yuuri didn’t think about this possibility. Victor is right… After these words, Victor softly pressed Yuuri's head and he put it on Victor’s shoulder. Actually, he feels a little bit tired… but just a little bit. Yuuri thought that he will close eyes for one moment.

 

 

 

“You really do love sleeping, right?” When Yuuri heard this voice next to his ear, he suddenly jumped in the bed with his eyes opened wide. Oh my, he overslept? He was lying under the blanket, just with his underwear and he saw Makkachin next to him on one side… and on another...

 

“Master!” he even flinched after seeing Victor lying there, but with his clothes on. Victor was smiling actually not mad at all. Yuuri understood that he fell asleep yesterday, poor Victor had to take off his clothes and after remembering what happened yesterday, Yuuri’s cheeks blushed so hard, that made Victor smile even more. “How… how is your wound?” he didn’t know what to say more right now.

 

“It’s gone, thanks to you.” Victor lifted his shirt and Yuuri saw that it’s really gone like nothing happened. Wow… it’s because of blood? That’s just amazing… He was able to help Victor. And his skin is so beautiful… now Yuuri remembered how he was touching Victor’s chest last night and that made him blush even more. “You look so cute when you are blushing…” this made Victor want to laugh so much he could just lay here and watch how Yuuri’s cheeks are getting more and more red. Buuut… “Dress up, I want to show you something.” Victor got up from the bed and started walking towards the door. “And eat breakfast” he showed with the hand at the table where there were tea and food for Yuuri. “I will be waiting for you in the hallway.” After that Victor smiled for Yuuri again and left taking Makkachin together with him.

 

Yuuri tried to do everything as fast as he could. What does Victor want to show him? He put on clean clothes he found on the chair next to the bed (his clothes from yesterday and Victor’s dirty clothes were gone) and just stopped for one moment when he saw marks on the neck. They were small and almost invisible… like healed really fast. Not like Otabek’s. Maybe if Victor starts drinking his blood all the time they become more visible? And why seeing these marks makes him feel so happy? Really… happy. Yuuri even didn’t want to hide them. He just quickly ate something, not even paying attention to what it was and ran from the room to meet Victor. After yesterday even few minutes apart seemed a long time.

 

“You are fast!” Victor laughed after seeing how Yuuri runs down the stairs. “Let’s go… I have never shown this to anyone before.” These words somehow made Yuuri nervous, what can it be that Victor has never shown to anyone? They started going through one corridor that Yuuri has never gone through before. Otabek said that there is nothing in the end of it. Obviously, he was lying, there was something… but something that only Victor could use. Victor smiled before opening the large door and Yuuri held his breath. That was an ice rink, a huge ice rink and Yuuri could just stare at it with his mouth opened. “Have you ever skated before, Yuuri?” Victor asked letting him in and closing the door. Yuuri shook his head. Here the temperature was colder than in the rest of house. Yuuri started wondering how it is possible. “I made this…” It’s like Victor has read Yuuri’s thoughts, after these words, he leaned forward and touched the ice with his fingertips and just in second ice became smooth as the glass. It’s like… it was alive. “Come here, let’s put on the skates.” When they sat on the bench and Victor started tying up his skates, Yuuri looked at the ones Victor gave to him. They were black and the blade looked so sharp. He won’t be able to stand still. “You want me to help put them on?” Victor was looking at Yuuri, but he quickly shook the head. No… he is not a child, he can put them on, it doesn’t look so difficult. “Alright… I will be waiting for you on the ice then.” Victor stood up and entered the rink and Yuuri tried to put on the skates as fast as he could, then he lifted his head. Victor was skating around the rink and because of this view, Yuuri forgot how to speak. Finally… finally, he can see this. This looks like a magic, but it’s real. Victor’s way of skating is fantastic, how he moves and slides and then… Victor suddenly jumped and that made Yuuri gasp. It’s quadruple flip. That’s just… amazing. He wants to go there, but Yuuri understood that he is just standing next to the entrance and he can’t move further.

 

“You are amazing…” Yuuri said quietly, but Victor still heard him. He looked at Yuuri and smiled, then started sliding towards him. Oh no, he will have to step on the ice. After this God he will look like a cow on the ice. But when Victor took Yuuri’s arms into his, all fear was gone. For the first time in his life, Yuuri stood up on the ice and the feeling was amazing. Even if after the first step he almost fell. But Victor was holding him strong, so Yuuri wasn’t afraid anymore.

 

“I am amazing? Look at you. You are doing great.” They were sliding around the rink and actually Yuuri was even proud of himself. He really started enjoying, skating was really great but even more great was that he could do this together with Victor. Together with the man he really loves. “How about a jump?” Yuuri opened his mouth from surprise, he is not ready for that, but Victor didn’t listen. He suddenly grabbed Yuuri's waist and lifted his body, at the same time jumping.

 

Yuuri’s heart stopped. From fear, from excitement, from Victor being so close to him, from his smell… when they landed, he still was unable to open eyes and look at Victor, all he could do was to stand there holding on this vampire. He doesn’t want to let this amazing feeling go. Never.

“Master… can I do one thing?” he asked still holding his head on Victor’s shoulder, he more felt than saw that Victor nodded. “Close your eyes…” Yuuri asked and after this, he felt how his lip starts trembling. Is he really ready to do that? Does Victor trust him so much? It seems he does. When Yuuri lifted his head, he saw that Victor is standing with eyes closed. Yuuri can’t wait anymore. He will do this. This is the only way. Yuuri gently touched Victor’s face with his palms and lifted his head a little bit more until their lips met. It was his first kiss. And he gave it to this man. Because he truly wanted that, because there is no other way how to show him the love. Yuuri thought that Victor will just stand still, but he suddenly moved, grabbed Yuuri’s face so hard and started kissing strongly, passionately, putting his tongue inside Yuuri’s mouth. And Yuuri moaned from the pleasure, from this strange feeling… it’s the same as yesterday, Yuuri is feeling dizzy and hot… and he wants more. Victor was a God in all ways, in kissing also… Yuuri didn’t have experience, but he tried his best. Victor’s tongue inside his mouth is so cold and Yuuri’s is so hot and every time they touch the feeling runs down through all body.

 

“Yuuri…” Victor stopped the kiss and sighed. This boy will be death for him. He wants him so much… he could do anything for him. And this kiss… this kiss means that Yuuri also wants the same, right?

 

“I am sorry…” Victor was ready to say what he thinks to Yuuri, but after these words, he couldn’t. Sorry for what? That made Victor feel empty somehow. Yuuri was the one who kissed him and now he is sorry about that? Really? “Maybe… I should go…” Yuuri let go of Victor, they were standing not so far away from the exit of the rink, so Yuuri quickly left, changed his shoes and after just a few moments he was gone. Victor didn’t move from the spot where he was standing. Why is Yuuri running away? This is the only question he had right now. What is he afraid of?

As for Yuuri, while running back to his room he felt like going crazy. What has he done? He shouldn’t have kissed Victor! He can’t do that… Yuuri was afraid that Victor will push him away someday because vampires can’t love. And then… Yuuri’s heart won’t be able to handle this. It’s better if Yuuri will love Victor in silence, just being with him all the time. This will be enough, he didn’t want to fall in love even more and then be pushed away. He was sorry not for the kiss itself, he was sorry because servant can’t kiss his Master. Yuuri should be just a blood bank, nothing more, right? And Victor didn’t stop him that means he also thinks the same. Yuuri couldn’t believe that he just ruined everything he had with Victor, now his Master won’t able to look at Yuuri the same way. He loves Victor so much… and if he loses him… then… then no… Yuuri’s life is over. He doesn’t want to go back to his city. He can’t live a normal life around people when he got the chance to feel what it’s like to live with Victor. Yuuri returned to his room and laid on the bed. All day he secretly was hoping that Albert will come saying that Victor needs him, but nobody came. And all Yuuri could do is cry because he was so stupid, he let those feelings to take control of his mind… and that’s what happened. Around 5 a.m. Yuuri just fell asleep because he felt tired of crying almost all day and he was feeling so bad about his actions. He didn’t hear how around 7 a.m. somebody entered his room. Yuuri woke up just when hands have hugged him from behind. He opened the eyes widely and turned his head. It was Victor. It’s just a dream, right?

 

“Yuuri… don’t run away. I just wrote to my father that I want to be with you… I need you, Yuuri.” Victor’s face was pressed to Yuuri’s back and his breathing made all body Yuuri's start heating. So it’s not a dream… it’s not… Yuuri turned around and hugged Victor as hard as he could, they were both under the blanket, Victor was wearing just a bathrobe and Yuuri was sleeping with his underwear.

 

“I also need you, Master… I need you with all my heart.” As soon as Yuuri whispered that, Victor grabbed Yuuri’s face and started kissing hard, the same way they were kissing on the ice. But this time, maybe because they were in the bed, Yuuri felt that it’s not enough. If Victor wants that… he will give everything. All his heart and body, and soul… and everything he wants. If they just can be together now. He needs it so much. Yuuri grabbed on Victor’s bathrobe when his Master’s fingers ran down Yuuri’s back and got under the underwear, this move suddenly made Yuuri feel so excited and he was getting hard. Victor didn’t stop, he was gently rubbing Yuuri’s ass and then slowly moved his hand until he could take Yuuri’s hard cock into his hand. Yuuri softly moaned into Victor’s mouth and started moving his hips, together with the moves of Victor’s fingers. It feels so good. He can also make Victor feel good, right? With one of his hands, Yuuri untied Victor’s bathrobe, and touched, first of all, his chest, then slowly moved down through those perfect abs until he was able to take Victor’s cock in the hand. Master is hard… he is hard because of Yuuri. This thought made him happy like never before.

 

Yuuri grabbed with another hand on Victor’s hair when the heating feeling inside him got stronger, Yuuri even forgot to move his hand and lips because the feeling was getting stronger faster and faster until he couldn’t hold it anymore. Yuuri let the gasp out into Victor’s mouth and reached his climax. His body was trembling from this wonderful feeling which still didn’t want to let him go. Yuuri moved his lips from Victor’s that he could take a deep breath, but it wasn’t the end. Victor was still hard and now with the same hand he again touched Yuuri’s ass but this time started putting one of the slippery fingers into the small hole, Yuuri gasped again, it wasn’t because Victor’s fingers were cold, it was something else. It was the first time when somebody is touching him so deep inside and because of that Yuuri couldn’t control his moans, he was silently letting them right into sensitive Victor’s ear making his Master even more excited. Victor, at first, thought that he can wait for another night, he could just prepare Yuuri little by little, but after hearing this wonderful sound he also wasn’t able to hold back. Victor knew he can’t just stop. He didn’t, after one, he put another finger, pressed them harder and deeper into Yuuri and moved them fast until silent moans became loud, until Yuuri’s body was trembling so hard that even Victor could feel this. The vampire moved, he grabbed Yuuri’s waist with his free hand and turned him on the back, himself climbing on the top of Yuuri. Yuuri’s fingers were still holding on Victor’s hair, but his fingers were shivering, Yuuri’s lips on Victor's ear were not just letting sounds but also making it wet with his saliva. Victor didn’t want to come into Yuuri’s hand… he wanted to come inside him. With another move, Victor pushed Yuuri’s hand from his cock and then pulled out finger’s from Yuuri's ass. Before putting it, Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s neck that way feeling boy's strong and fast heartbeat and then entered him, putting it inside with one move. All of it.

 

“Aaah!” Yuuri screamed loud and burst into tears from the pain. “It…. It…hurts… Master… it hurts…” he started sobbing into Victor’s ear but couldn’t let him go. He will never let him go. With the hand which was holding on Victor’s cock before he grabbed sheets next to him.

 

“Say my name… Yuuri… please… say it.” Finally… finally, Victor asked for this and Yuuri started crying, even more, trying to find a less painful position by moving with his hips, but it was impossible.

 

“Victor!” he screamed when suddenly Victor bit him in the neck that way bringing an unexplainable pleasure. At the same moment, Yuuri became hard again, just from this. It hurts but at the same time it feels so good… Yuuri couldn’t understand what is going on with him. So he cried but also begged for more. “Please… Victor… please… don’t stop…. Please…” at some moment it seemed that he was begging to stop, but the words were different. Yuuri wrapped his legs around Victor’s thighs and lifted all his body just in order to be closer to his love. When their bodies touched and Yuuri’s cock started rubbing against Victor’s stomach he felt that it’s close again, that amazing feeling. Yuuri's head felt so dizzy, his neck was burning from pleasure, but ass hurt like hell, but he still wanted more. “I… I… lo-“ he wasn’t able to finish the sentence because at that moment he reached the climax again and Victor also came so hard deep inside him, that every thought was just gone from Yuuri’s mind. It got even black around him… everything….is spinning around. It seems that this time Victor drank a little bit too much.

 

 

“Yuuri?” some minutes passed when this voice reached Yuuri’s ear, he opened eyes slowly, Victor was lying next to him, pressing him to the cold skin, which now was a little bit warmer. It felt so good like that, next to Victor because Yuuri was still burning inside and outside. He blinked a few times and then turned his head, Victor was so much closer than he thought because their lips touched. “I am sorry… I couldn’t control myself.” Victor apologized giving small kisses on Yuuri’s lips.

 

“I don’t want you to control yourself…. It was amazing… and I… am so glad… that you were… first for me.” Yuuri started murmuring and every word made him blush more and more. But if not now than later he won’t be able to say this. It needs to be said while he still feels dizzy.

 

“Yuuuuuuri.” Victor smiled so wide and hugged Yuuri even harder. “It was also my first time with a man… but I don’t want to do it with anyone else from now on, just with you… you were so tight… and it felt sooo good. And your blood Yuuri… it’s driving me crazy… you are perfect. In every way. I want you... Will you stay with me forever?” Yuuri thought that it might be just a dream because his God just called him perfect and asked to stay with him, after hearing the question Yuuri even forgot to feel embarrassed with the part about tight places inside him.

 

“I belong to you, Victor… just to you.” Yuuri kissed Victor harder feeling so happy and light, and that hurting butt and neck didn't matter. Victor from now on belongs just to him. Forever… or as long as Yuuri lives. For some time they were lying in silence just smiling, kissing and sometimes even giggling from this pure and wonderful feeling inside them. And finally, Yuuri got all strengths to ask Victor. If they are together now not like Master and servant but so much more, he has right to do this now, or no? “Victor… where are you leaving all the time…? After this last time, I got so scared. Who did this to you?” Yuuri touched Victor’s face that he won’t be able to turn it from him, but Victor even didn’t think about doing that. Actually, he was ready to tell Yuuri everything, he doesn't want to hide anything. It’s enough.

 

“I am hunter…” when from Yuuri’s face Victor saw that he is thinking about deers and bears Victor smiled widely “Vampire hunter, baby.” That was even a bigger surprise. A vampire who hunts other vampires? “Of course just a bad ones… not every time is a success. But I am trying to make this world safer… I am sure that one day people will life among vampires again. We can live together.” Yuuri knew, he always knew that Victor has a fantastic kind heart. He always thinks about others, about humans.

 

“Yurio is also a hunter?” Yuuri asked because Yurio sometimes also leaves the house but usually with Otabek, so Yuuri wasn’t sure.

 

“Yurio? Are you kidding? No, he is not a hunter… he is a kitty fairy. Volunteering at the animal shelter. But soon he will stop doing that because I won’t be family head anymore.” First of all, Yuuri tried to imagine Yurio playing with different cats but then the other part made him almost freeze.

 

“Why? Are you leaving somewhere?” he felt dumb asking this because just a moment ago Victor said that they will be together forever and now he is speaking like this.

 

“Dummy… not. It’s because I want to spend all my time with you… and I am not ready to share you with anyone. But don’t worry before leaving I will tell the world that I have you now and that I don’t need anyone else.” These words were so sweet and heartwarming that Yuuri couldn’t do anything else just smile, but there still was one question left.

 

“And how about hunting? Will you quit doing it?” When Victor shook his head, Yuuri sighed. After learning about this, he is not okay… what if Victor will get hurt again? “Then take me with you.” Victor started silently laughing but Yuuri was serious about this, he is not letting Victor go alone anymore. Even if Chris is together with him, it’s not enough. Victor saw that Yuuri is not letting this go so fast and that somehow made this vampire smile even more.

 

“We will talk about this later… now sleep. We have all the time…” actually just after these words Yuuri really felt how tired he is. Alright, he will leave this for now, but just until… tomorrow maybe. He won’t leave Victor in peace about this. Yuuri sighed and pressed his cheek to Victor’s chest, then he remembers that he closed eyes and fell into the deepest sleep that he had here until now.

 

 

 

Yuuri woke up when he heard that someone is scratching the door. He opened his eyes and looked around. Victor wasn’t sleeping, but he pretended that he doesn’t hear this, when Yuuri moved a little bit, Victor just pressed him stronger against the chest.

 

“It… must be Makkachin… I will let him in…” Yuuri tried to move, but Victor didn’t let him go.

 

“Later… he is already doing this for five minutes.” When Victor murmured this, Yuuri opened mouth from astonishment. Poor puppy! He just wants to be here, so why not. After Yuuri moved again, Victor finally let him go and covered his head with a blanket it was just around 5 p.m. so still really early for him to wake up. Yuuri got up from the bed and actually, he almost fell at the same moment, he didn’t expect that his butt will hurt so much. Oh my… he even can’t stretch his back. He slowly put on Victor’s bathrobe which he dropped yesterday on the floor and even more slowly walked towards the door. When he finally opened them Makkachin was standing there but he didn’t enter.

 

“Come heeere, what is it?” Then Yuuri saw that someone is coming from the end of the corridor and he also walked out and closed the door behind him. Is it Otabek? Noo… too skinny… Albert? No… too tall. Yuuri couldn’t see well without his glasses but when the person got close enough all Yuuri was able to do is stare. It’s like he was looking at an angry version of Victor, except the eyes, they were green, not blue like the sky. Who is this person? “Can… can I help you?” he silently asked while the person was just standing there and looking at Yuuri with eyes full of hatred after few second Yuuri saw Yurio and Otabek behind him. What’s going on?

 

“Father… don’t do it.” It was Yurio who said this. Father? So it’s also Victor’s father? Kind of obvious. And what Yurio means by “don’t do it.”

 

“I can’t believe… that Victor decided to leave everything because of this… human.” He said the last word with such disgust. “He is not even the chosen one. He is nothing. It’s unacceptable. I won’t let that. Humans are not made for purebloods… and this would bring the shame for all family." He started speaking and Yuuri just couldn’t understand why this person hates him so much. It’s because of traditions that purebloods can’t be with humans? Who cares… that was long ago, everything changes. But probably not for this man.

 

“So what you gonna do about it?” suddenly door opened and there was Victor standing, he was looking at his father with that confidence on his face, wearing just Yuuri’s bathrobe which he found in the bathroom. Yuuri got blushed and everyone else was in shock after seeing that Victor slept in Yuuri’s room. And for Victor’s father, that was the last drop.

 

“I won’t let this go any further.” Nobody thought that he might do that, even vampires so for Yuuri it was like a speed of light when suddenly a hand went through his chest. That was a quick and sudden feeling, almost without pain at first, just when Victor‘s father pulled out the bloody hand from Yuuri's chest he heard Victor‘s scream nothing more. “You will thank me for this later.” After his words, father turned around and after few seconds he was gone. Victor… he really would have ripped off that gramps head right away, but it wasn’t the time for this. Poor Yuuri couldn’t hear anymore… but his heart would be really touched after knowing that Victor even started to crying, he grabbed Yuuri’s body and tried to press the wound but it was just too big.

 

“Yuuri… no… no… no no…” he couldn’t stop repeating over and over again, he even didn’t listen how Yurio was saying that he should have kept this relationship in secret like he is doing with Otabek, then everything would be just fine. But who cares right now. Yuuri is dying on Victor’s hands and he can’t do anything about this…. Now he is useless.

 

“I… I love you…” this were final Yuuri’s words, that he managed to say before closing his eyes, but that suddenly made Victor angry.

 

“What? You can’t just say this kind of thing to me and then die!! It’s not fair! It’s not…” Victor hugged Yuuri even harder. It’s really not fair. “I love you too… I love you too.” Yuuri was the one who helped Victor finally learn these words. It’s just can’t be the end. It can’t…  There was more and more blood around them, but this time it doesn’t matter, Victor can promise that he will never drink Yuuri’s blood again if he just lives. If only his blood could heal… if only…

 

“There is just one way to save him.” Victor already knew this without Yurio, but it was like a light inside his head. Yurio is right. Just one way… He already broke every rule he could. Can he break more? The one that nobody broke for IX centuries? But Yuuri is not a toy… he is not just a blood bank… he is… he is the one that Victor loves. There is no question if it’s for Yuuri Victor will break everything because the love between humans and purebloods vampires exist. This is the proof.

 

Victor quickly bit his wrist until his mouth was full of blood and then pressed his mouth to Yuuri’s helped him swallow everything. Is it enough? He doesn’t know… was he too late? Yuuri wasn’t moving and Yurio sighed. Maybe he was too late… if it’s the truth then… but suddenly Yuuri moaned and opened his eyes, then moaned again and took a deep breath.

 

“My… my teeth… hurts…” What? Teeth? Victor touched Yuuri’s chest but there was no wound anymore, just blood. Don’t tell me that he succeeded? That old crap about turning a human into Zero really works?

 

“Oh… you did it… I think his fangs are growing.” It was Otabek, he with Yurio even came closer to look because it was like a historical moment, there were no Zeros around the world, they became extinct long ago.

 

“Yuuri!!!” Fangs, tail… whatever… he can even have cat ears. Victor didn’t care how Yuuri will look like, as long as it’s him. Alive. He kissed Yuuri hard and at that moment Yurio turned around rolling his eyes. Now it doesn’t matter what will others think. Nobody can’t separate them. Because if you kill Zero the pureblood whose soul belongs to that Zero also dies… and who would kill the most powerful pureblood? No one… really. So. They will be forever together.

 

 

 

Yuuri was breathing fast and hard, his head was spinning after another amazing sex round but he felt so tired, they did it two times in the bed and now in the bath. He is still half human after all… he doesn’t have so much energy as Victor.

 

“You said… that we will… just take a bath.” Yuuri sighed, he was sitting on Victor and it was a little bit disturbing because his cock was still inside.

 

“Sorry, love… I changed my mind. You were so sexy… I just couldn’t hold back.” It’s not that Yuuri didn’t like having sex, but it was really hard to stop Victor because for him Yuuri looks sexy even when he brushes his teeth. Well… as for Yuuri, Victor was still his God so… it’s almost the same.

 

“Like always…” Yuuri silently laughed and put his chin on Victor’s shoulder, he could still see the bite marks he left while having sex on Victor’s neck. He could also eat normal food, but the blood drinking was also important because without doing this regularly Yuuri could lose his strengths. Almost six months passed after he became Zero. To the world he was presented as Victor’s lover vampire, everyone decided to keep a secret who Yuuri was for real, so just a few people knew. Actually… he didn’t have much difference from vampires… he won’t even age as long as he drinks Victor’s blood. Well, he was a little bit weaker than a vampire, but still so much stronger than human.

 

“We need a bigger bath.” Victor looked around and moved a little bit, that way making Yuuri moan silently. “What, love? You want to do it again?” he kissed Yuuri’s shoulder and smiled.

 

“Stop spending money on nonsense… last time you bought that big Makkachin's toy and now it’s occupying almost half of the bed.” Yuuri sighed and rolled his eyes, but he liked to be kissed so Yuuri can’t be really mad. “Better let’s visit hot springs. My parents' were so happy when we came last time. And talking about parent-"

 

“I am not talking to my father ever again. Forget about this. Not even start this conversation.” Yuuri moved his head from Victor’s shoulder and looked him right into the eyes. Victor still shook his head like a stubborn child. Little by little Yuuri will still make him do this. “And that toy isn’t a nonsense!! He is just suuuuper cute! I love him. And really about hot springs… how could I forget about this?? Alright, next week we are going to Korea for that hunting and after that let’s stay at your parents' place for some time.” While talking Victor made that cute face of his and that just made Yuuri starting melting again.

 

“Who else do you love?” Yuuri smiled and pressed his lips to Victor’s cheek. He felt how his lover is smiling.

 

“I love you,  eu te amo, Wǒ ài nǐ,  miluji te, Je t'aime, Ich liebe dich, S'agapo, Ti amo, aishiteru yo, Te quiero, Ya lyublyu tebya----“

 

“How many languages can you speak?” Yuuri opened his mouth from astonishment, but before hearing the answer he kissed Victor hard and smiled from the bottom of his heart. “So how about another round?” It seems that they won’t get out of the room until the dawn. Again.

 

_Until the dawn and forever._

* * *

 

**To be continued...**

* * *

 

**This work belongs to official Victuuri fandom**

**All rights belong to the author.**

* * *

**Message** : _Victuuri Uke_ 4:34 a.m. JST  
Yuuri I have another Birthday Present to you!! Just read it!!

 **Message** : _Phichit_ 10:34 a.m. JST  
What the hell, Phichit? It's another Fanfic.... I am not reading this....

 **Message:** _Victuuri Uke_ 10:37 a.m. JST  
You are missing a lot... there is your first time written!! :3

 **Message:** _Phichit_ 10:40 a.m. JST  
For crying out... I will delete this page one day... I will.

 **Message** : _Victuuri Uke_ 10:46 a.m. JST  
You won't Yuuri, You won't : > we are too big :>

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [vitavilichan](https://vitavilichan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
